


Hers And Hers Alone

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz and Johan. </p><p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hers And Hers Alone

Liz Shaw had been somewhat guarded around the people of UNIT, she had not, however, expected to see the Doctor's old arch-nemesis and, if she was brutally honest, her dearest lover. She had frozen in the doorway, then pushed past him and collapsed at her desk, barely hiding how badly she was shaking. Johan quietly waited for her to calm down.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I came to see you."  
"Why?"  
"Because I could sense your pain and despair."  
"Do you know why?"  
Johan nodded sadly.   
"I'm so sorry."  
"For what it’s not your fault my dear girl."  
"How can you be so... gentle?"  
"Because I love you."  
"Oh..."

Liz murmured, blushing richly. Johan smiled and slowly approached her. Liz remained still, letting him come closer. When he was close her gently kissed her on the forehead. Liz sighed, shivering slightly. He softly nuzzled her face.   
"I love you my darling…"  
"I love you too Johan."  
Johan hugged her tightly to him. Liz smiled and hugged back. Johan stroked her back and hair softly.   
"So, so precious."  
"And yours."  
Johan smiled softly. Gently and delicately one of his hands unzipped her short skirt, sensing she needed proof of his love. Liz smiled slightly, letting him take it. Johan gently laid one hand on her lace-pantie-covered bottom and caressed it. Liz murred. Johan's other hand fell down as well and he held her to him his hands firmly and lovingly grasping her ass, claiming her once again. Liz murred again. Johan smiled and began moving his hands up Liz's body, pushing her blouse up as he did so. Liz again let him do as he wished. Johan gently removed her blouse leaving her in just her high heels, bra and panties. Liz smiled and waited. Johan kissed her throat while again holding her ass in his hands. She could feel the hard bulge in his pants through the thin fabric of her panties. Liz purred softly. Johan smiled at her and kissed the exposed parts of her breasts, but made no further move as yet to removed her bra and panties. Liz smiled softly. 

"Still so gentle."  
"With you, always…"  
"Johan."

The name was only a breath, Liz's kiss both fierce and loving. Johan kissed back.   
"I love you."  
"I love you too.”

Johan purred stroking her body.

"Go to the bedroom and get ready.... I'll be up soon."  
Liz quickly did so, soon naked, and a little nervous. A few minutes later, Johan came into the bedroom, he was totally naked. Liz smiled as she watched him. He got into bed with her and on top of her he began kissing her, but not yet penetrating her. Liz purred as she responded. Johan began to kiss her all over, then lined himself up to start penetrating her. Liz waited. Johan began to push into her, feeling her delicate body yield easily to him. Her name left him in a gasp.

"Liz."  
"Johan."  
His name was breathed, softer than before. He pushed into her up to the hilt. Liz moaned and arched, already close. Johan set a loving pace in and out. Liz soon cried out and came apart.


End file.
